Monsters
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: It's not natural. These things shouldn't even exist! But they did, and he was in love with one of them. This is no Twilight. Soriku main.
1. Prologue: Fallen

**I have been debating on whether or not I should write this story, since I have ten other stories I need to update or complete. But…**

**This was an idea too big to ignore!**

**This will probably join the other billion monster stories on this sight, along with the other thousand to the Kingdom Hearts ones. If you read the summary, you know this is indeed mostly BoyXBoy. Soriku shall be main, but there will be others tied in with the story and plot, including yuri and het! XD **

**This shall be the first of a trilogy I have planned. I hope you enjoy! (Even though I'm sure you just clicked down and didn't read a word of this. XD) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the legends and myths brought in, though a few have some of my personal changes. (None of the vampire's sparkle, thank GAWD.) **

**Prologue- Fallen **

* * *

_1898_

"_*Huff! Huff!*" A young man panted as he was trying to out run his pursuer. The night was dark, but the city consumed in it was in full flame, his white hair shined against the light, making it a beacon against the cover of darkness. _

_A shadow easily stalked his every step, almost amused in the boy's futile attempts to run. The shadow had never had prey exciting as this in so long. He needed the feed, sure, but it was the chase he lived (ha, lived) for. _

_The young man turned faced a large brick wall, he tried to scramble up it, but the surface was too smooth._

'_No! I ran myself right into a corner!'_

"_Indeed you have." A voice purred._

_The man turned around, his turquoise eyes swimming with fear. He pressed his body against the red brick, as if trying to sink right into the wall. "G-get away from me." _

"_Sorry, I'm afraid I cannot do that, not with such…"_

_The predator inhaled, he began to salivate._

"…_A delectable item in front of me."_

_The young man's eyes widened at the gleam of pure white teeth, two overgrown canines in front of the jaw._

"_P-please…"_

_The shadow unhooked a dark cape, letting it fall casually to the ground. The young man gasped. _

"_N-"_

_The shadow came hurtling at him, before he could utter another syllable, two fangs bit down into his lightly tanned neck. He gasped, trying to shove the shadow, the demon, away. But even if he was taller or bigger then him, it wouldn't have made the difference. This…thing…was stronger then anything dead or alive._

'_Not…dead…or alive…undead…'_

_He could feel the energy draining from him, as he was losing consciousness, one last word breezed by into his mind…_

'…_Vampire…'_

_Before the darkness consumed him._

* * *

_Once the predator had his fill, he looked down at his victim. He couldn't believe how tasty that meal was, and how much energy it gave him, more then he had in years._

_The boy looked even paler then him now, his heart still giving off some beats, not 'thump-thump' like it was a moment ago, but like the pitter patter of rain…_

_Should he just rip his throat out? End the misery?_

_This is what he usually did after he had already played with his food. But…_

_He had another idea this time._

_From his pocket the creature took out a small and sharp knife, pressing it gently too his lips until he could smell the blood coming from a cut on his lip. He then grabbed the boy, almost gently, off the ground, and whispered in his ear._

"_I may have taken your half-life, but since you are so interesting, I'll give you it back in full." _

_He then pressed his lips against the others, inwardly smirking as he started to feel the smaller, once pink lips start to suck greedily on the wound, drinking the blood._

_The young man started to feel fire coursing through every vein in his body. As if he had somehow swallowed fire. But…this…_

_As his strength grew, so did his grip on the creature's head, twisting his fingers into the locks even longer then his, the more he drank, the more intoxicating it became._

_But then, he couldn't move at all._

_The fire that once gave him power now immobilized him. So much even his eyelids could no longer blink. He felt the pain, but he couldn't scream._

"_That will wear off once your heart stops beating." The dark voice said, grabbing the cloak that was off to the side and wrapping the young man's body with it, opening a vacant cellar, walking down the steps, to find a large enough box. Once he had, the creature laid his once- prey into the box, before looking down at him, green eyes boring into glassy turquoise. "You know what you have now become. Perhaps we shall meet again someday, if you survive."_

_His miraculously only slightly scarred lips gave one last peck onto the other's blood-covered mouth, a strange dash of color against a rapidly growing paler face he mused._

"_Goodbye my child…Goodbye…Riku…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, nothing really happens in the prologue, but hey! You need to have a little back story! ;P**

**We will begin with Sora next chapter. And seriously, I believe I accept anonymous reviews, so if you have read this…**

**YOU BETTER DAMN REVIEW IT. D:**

**Started: April 17, 2010**

**Finished: April 17, 2010**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to The Jungle

**Hi!!!!!!!! :D**

**I just want to say thank you to people who reviewed. **

**But now…**

**I have to get five more reviews BEFORE I update another chapter. XD**

**Seriously, reviews make me sooooo happy, no reviews make me sad and wallow in the emo corner. XD**

**This is my first attempt at semi- 'serious' *quotation marks* in my fics. **

**Disclaimer: I no owny; except the plot. So you can't sue me! **

**Chapter 1- Welcome to the Jungle**

* * *

"Sora? Sora…"

"No…don't take my gummi bears…" Said brunet mumbled as he moved around in his snug covers…

"SORA!!!!"

"YAH!" Sora yelled, falling out of bed, feeling a sneaker-clad foot nudge his head, his cerulean colored eyes opened to the sight of his wonderful, red-faced roommate and brother, Roxas. "Oh, hey Roxas, why are you dressed so early for school?"

"So early?!" The blond rolled his eyes, going towards the window and pulling the blinds, showing an orange colored sun dipping just under the skyline. "Sora, it's six thirty P.M! You slept the entire day!"

"WHA! How could…OH CRAP!!!" Sora jumped up, causing Roxas to fall off-balance and fall onto the bed while his brother ran into the closet. "If I get to the cafe before closing, maybe I'll be able to save-"

"Sora, don't worry, I called you in sick." Roxas said.

Sora ran over and basically tackled the blond onto the bed. "Thankyou!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou…"

"Alright, I get it. But don't you have somewhere else to be?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

Sora looked blankly, before…

"DAMMIT!!! MY CLASS STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR!!!"

The brunet ran-stumbled into a pair of jeans, grabbed his books and what looked like random bits of paper strewn across his desk, before slipping on a pair of flip-flops and grabbing a sweat shirt off the peg in the small living room/kitchenette/front hallway of the apartment. "It isn't so far if I run…but where is my…"

Sora looked at his brother, Roxas's ice-blue eyes brimming with amusement as he was flipping through some notebook…

"Wow brother, I never knew you drew such…interesting pictures…"

Sora's face flamed red as he snatched the book from Roxas's grasp.

"We h-had to do some dumb section on drawing nudity, alright?"

"I love how you got that male model's…"

"SHUT IT." Sora looked back at the oven clock. "Shat, shat, shat…"

The brunet grabbed his keys yelling, 'I'll be back by midnight' before slamming the door shut.

Roxas looked at the clock on his left wrist. "Only five minutes…not bad…"

The blonde teen started going through the fridge, thinking about having Chinese take-out leftovers…

So, it was perfectly natural he didn't notice that Sora forgot the wallet that had his TTU (Twilight Town University) bus-pass in it…

* * *

"You sure you don't want to get some coffee with us, Sora?" A blonde girl wearing a white dress and a long brown jacket asked Sora as he and some other students walked out of their night class.

"Sorry, Namine. I have to go to work in the morning…maybe next time." Sora gave his classic happy grin.

"Well, alright then. Be careful!" Namine called out as she and the group of students started walking the opposite direction.

"Don't worry! I have all that I need to get back home right-!"

Sora felt his right jacket pocket.

Then his left jacket pocket.

Then his front pants' pocket.

Then his back pants' pocket, but gave up quickly because he didn't want to look like he was feeling himself up.

"…Not here." The brunet groaned. _I must have left my wallet back at the apartment…_

He looked through his messenger bag.

_And by the looks of it, my cell phone too…_

Sora sighed. "Well, only a few blocks away from the apartment complex…"

_In the dark._

_Gah! Don't think that brain!_

_What, I'm right._

_Doesn't that mean I'm right?_

_No, it means you're an idiot for having an argument with your own mind, doofus. _

Sora grumbled, before yanking his messenger bag back around his shoulder and heading in the direction of home. _Well, not home, but it's a start._

After their mom died, Sora and Roxas were about to be sent into foster care. Thankfully, it was just a few weeks before the brunet turned eighteen, so he was able to adopt his at the time fourteen-year old Roxas. Though, with Sora heading off to school in the fall, Roxas couldn't be left alone, not to mention how much it cost to stay in their house…So Sora decided to re-locate himself and his brother from the sun-never-sets Destiny Islands' to it-is-perpetually-twilight Twilight Town, where Sora took night classes at TTU during the night, while working at a café during the day. Roxas went to the local high school, but also volunteered at the library to get his work done and keep the electric and heat bills low.

This all started two years ago.

_But not much longer, once I get a degree and my art starts to sell, we'll live in the best penthouse money can buy. I promised Roxas-_

The brunet stopped in his tracks. He felt…he felt like…

_Something is watching me._

Sora's eyes flicked over to two burly-looking men in dark clothes, leering in his direction. His walk turned into a brisk jog as he headed around the next corner, but as the 'thud' of footsteps got closer, it turned into an out-right run. Sora didn't hear the footsteps anymore in a few moments. _Phew, good thing I took track-_

Sora couldn't finish his thought as his non-running shoes slipped on a unidentifiable goo (my bet is for dog poo) and fell flat on the ground.

"This REALLY isn't my day, is it?"

"What 'cha talking about, girlie? You get to meet two handsome gents like us." A deep voice chuckled.

He turned around to find the same guys that were tailing him blocking his only exit out of the alleyway. The one who was talking had a cigarette in his mouth, while the other just had a smile that Sora knew he didn't like. "C-can you let me pass? I h-have to-"

"Hafta what? We just were wond'ring if ya would like to accompany us to this little party…"

Sora backed up closer to the wall.

"Looks like your scaring her, Andy." The skinny one purred.

"Ha! It's your ugly mug the little ladies afraid of…"

"Hello? Are you guys so blind enough to see I am NOT a girl?!" The brunet's face started turning red in annoyance.

"Oh really? Well…" The cigarette man named Andy smirked as the skinny man ran forward and grabbed Sora's wrists, pining him against the wall. Hard.

The little brunet's nose wrinkled as the smell of cheap liquor and something else wafted from the man's mouth as he began to struggle and the man laughed.

"You wouldn't mind if we checked, do ya?"

_YES I FREAKIN' DO MIND!!!_

Sora was about to scream when the skinny guy's mouth covered his mouth with a cold and sweaty hand, muffling any sound he made into a murmur.

The Andy guy inched forward, grabbing onto Sora's jeans…

_NO!!!! No please God No!!!!_

"Let's-"

**YANK.**

Sora felt his arms go free and his pants still safely buttoned as the two men were thrust backwards. The brunet looked up to see both the men thrown into a separate alleyway wall in less then a second. The brunet's blue eyes fell on the figure who had saved him…

Sapphire eyes connected with Turquoise one's that had a strange hazy red sheen…

Sora felt his breath catch.

"Run." He heard a voice say, soft as a whisper, though somehow etched with warning.

The spikey-haired young man ran as fast as he could out of the alleyway.

* * *

Riku turned his gaze to the two scumbags in front of him._ Hmm…been awhile since I had drunk rapists…this time…_

"Wh-who are you?!" The one covered in sweat shrieked.

_…I'll have a full two-course._

_"I'm your hell."_

* * *

Sora slammed the door shut, locking and bolting it. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

_Who the hell was that? He just threw-! Just-_

"Sora?" A voice yawned.

"Eh?!" Sora turned around to find his younger brother in boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt, rubbing his eyes.

"Your back. *Yawn.*" Roxas mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you." Sora smiled, walking over to Roxas.

"It's fine, I…" The rest of the sentence was cut off by a huge yawn.

Sora silently chuckled and lifted the blonde's arm around his shoulders while he wrapped one of his around his brother's waist. "Let's get you back to bed…"

"M'kay…" Roxas's eyes drooped. Roxas was snoring before Sora even opened the door to the teen's room. The brunet looked at the semi-messy room that had pictures of sports like skateboarding on the walls. The room was relatively dark-toned in the color scheme. Sora laid Roxas in his bed and tucked him in, smiling as he found a little stuffed bear now being squeezed in the blonde's embrace.

_You know, despite all the teen anx he's been giving me, Roxas is still so innocent._

Sora walked out of the room, silently shutting the door behind him. He decided he would have a shower in the morning, so he kicked off his shoes and wiggled out of his jeans before collapsing onto his bed. His hand palms on the back of his head as he laid looking up at the skylight above his head that showed the night sky.

_…I need to find that guy, just to thank him…_

Sora turned around and shut his eyes, still remembering those strange turquoise eyes that had those red rings around them…

* * *

**Yeah, not much Romance this chapter, but it will come as this goes along. And Namine will come back more into the story! Along with….other characters…;D**

**Seeya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hello

**Hey!!!! Since I have gotten a few reviews, I've decided to do the next chapter! XD**

**Thank you to any one who is reading this. A copy of Sora's and Namine's sketch books for you all! ;D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Neither do I own the legend of vampires. Good day.**

**Chapter 2- Hello**

Sora looked back and forth around on the sidewalk. Then looked down at the potted plant in his hands, he sighed. _I do not know how the hell I could think a plant would be good as a 'thank you for saving my life' gift. _

"Nice plant, Sor, switching majors?" A tall man said.

Namine glared at the man. "Oh shut up, Tidus. It's actually really pretty, are you planning on drawing it for the project?"

Sora flushed in embarrassment. He had yet to think of an item to draw for his final. The project was simple enough; draw something you think is beautiful and unique. It could be a person, place, or even memory or dream, it had to be 100% original though. If it was not, you would fail, badly.

"N-no…it's just a gift…" He mumbled.

"Oh! Is it somebody's birthday?" The brown-haired girl, Selphie, asked in a high-pitched voice, her fingertips stroking the soft texture of the flower's petals. It looked like a cross between an orchid and a rose, brilliantly red in color with a strange black outline and bone-white stem.

"More of a thank you gift." Sora replied. "So, uh, what do you guys have planned for your drawings?"

Tidus smirked, wrapping an arm around Selphie's waist. "Why, this beautiful creature of course!"

Selphie blushed and rolled her eyes, but a soft smile was also present on her face. "I was thinking a memory from my first date."

"You, Nam?" Sora asked.

Namine smiled. "It's a surprise. What about you?"

"Oh! Uh, mine's a surprise too!" Sora grabbed his messenger bag and deposited his sketchbook as he walked out the class door with the potted flower carried in one arm. "Seeya guys!"

_Hmmm…not here either…_

Sora had already been looking for an hour for the mysterious person that saved him. The brunet sighed. "Well…maybe he lives near…there…"

His body cringed at the still fresh memory of what almost happened in the alley. Most normal people would just say 'praise the lord' and move on with their little lives.

But, unfortunately for Sora (and fortunately for us), his mind could not fathom that idea.

The brunet walked down the sidewalk until he hit a corner and entered through the almost unnoticeable opening between two buildings. He heard the soft _click-click _of his running shoes stepping in the water and refuge puddles. He looked up at the full moon that could even be seen through the smog of the city. He sighed. _No matter where you are, the moon is always the same…is that a good or bad thing? _He thought, before a strange noise interrupted his musings.

"W-who's there?! Show yourself!" Sora yelled, trying to sound brave and getting out a small bottle of pepper-spray. He was prepared this time.

That is, until he felt cool breath hit his ear.

"_Yes?"_

"EEEEPPPP!!!!" Sora shrieked, before dropping the pepper-spray in surprise, and almost the plant to, if an abnormally pale pair of long-fingered hands hadn't caught it before it hit the ground and the pot shattered. Sora was about to run for his life, but-

He slipped and fell flat on his back. "Owww…I think I'm the most unlucky person in the world."

"Believe me, with certain circumstances, you could be worse off." A melodic voice answered, Sora's eyes looked up to see a rather attractive looking face with wisps of silvery-white hair around his face, and piercing turquoise eyes.

"Uhh-I…uhhh…"

_Great, perfect timing to go brain-dead, Sora! _He said in his mind.

He heard a soft chuckle, before feeling his entire body being lifted off the ground by the scruff of his sweatshirt. "Wah!"

"There." The voice said again, Sora pulling his eyes up from the expensive-looking leather shoes, and trailing them up the lightly muscular body until they reached the gorgeous face.

_Wait! This is the guy that saved me! Even though his eyes are a bit different…_

"Now, what are you doing here?" The man asked, his eyebrow raising as one of the hand's landed on a hip in a questioning look.

"Uh, here!" Sora pointed at the plant that was being held by the man's right arm, knowing his face was turning red. "Um, j-just, uh…thanks for…saving me and, yeah!"

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! _Sora mentally slapped himself. Why should he be acting like this? He looks to be only a year or two older then him, he should be being gracious and thankful, not stuttering like some love-struck schoolgirl.

A grin appeared on the man's face, and just like the rest of his body, it was beautiful and abnormally white. "It was no trouble at all, besides, any way to give the scum of the earth the treatment they deserve."

Sora cocked his head to the side a little in confusion, but held out his hand. "My name's Sora. Sora Hikari(1)."

The man took his warm hand with a cold one. Sora almost gasped in shock, not because of the hand's temperature, but the jolt of energy it seemed to give his body.

"Riku. Riku Kappa(2)."

"So, yeah, thanks for everything, hope you enjoy the plant, and, uh, I guess I should get going…" As the little brunet was leaving, Riku said in an amused tone.

"You really think a small bottle of pepper-spray could protect you in this area of the city?" The white-haired man said with a grin.

Sora pouted slightly, before walking over and grabbing it from out of his hand. "Well, I thought…"

Riku rolled his eyes, before taking the younger man's wrist and started to walk out of the alley. "Where is your home?"

"H-huh?! Why would you need to know that?!"

"Because I shall be escorting you back, and because I'm guessing that you got lost while trying to find me."

"I-!" Sora began in an indignant tone, before looking around and realizing he once again, had no idea where he was. "…Alright."

Riku secretly smirked. "So adorable…"

"What? Did you say something?" Sora asked.

"I was just thanking you for this flower. It is quite rare." The silveret replied, his face now a mask of composure.

"Oh! Really? I…kind of just picked it up at some place…"

It was actually the most normal thing in the place, their was these weird jars that had these weird labels like 'eye of newt' and 'toadstool', even one that had what look like to be big dog genitals…

"Hello? Sora?" Riku went in front of the brunet, staring at his face. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Just kind of lost my train of thought." Sora rubbed his head bashfully, not noticing Riku biting his lip at the gesture.

"Alright then, let's get going."

"Thanks again. You didn't have to do this…" Sora said as he got out his keys.

"Again, my pleasure." Riku smiled, while Sora felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ye-eah…um, do you think, maybe…I don't know…we could…have coffee sometime?" Sora asked, though it sounded more like a mumble.

However, Riku's eyes widened a bit, but said a quiet. "Sure."

"Great! Uh, well, here's my phone number! Call when you wanna hang out, and…yeah." Sora then waved goodbye as he quickly shoved the piece of paper at the man and rushed inside, knowing it would probably take hours for the red stain on his cheeks to cool down.

_*Groan* Great, he's going to think you are absolutely insane…_

…before a another small piece of paper came from under the doorway.

"Huh?"

The brunet picked up the piece of paper, inside was a neatly written in cursive phone number, and a note that said:

_**Meet you outside of the University after your class tomorrow for that coffee.**_

_**-Riku.**_

Sora practically skipped up to his apartment in glee, biting his tongue so he wouldn't start to cheer and wake the whole complex up. He was so excited that he didn't even remember that he never told Riku he went to the University.

**(Alright! Focusing now on Riku!)**

Riku was angry with himself.

But, dammit! Didn't anyone see that face?!

_Those chocolate-brown locks that surrounded that slightly round face in a spiky halo. That silky-looking tan skin, those pink lips, with eyes he expected would look just like a sunny sky with no clouds. And_…

_That delectable pulse…_

Riku felt his teeth begin to grow and he growled in annoyance and need, but also another one was also beginning in his pants. For over a hundred years, Riku had felt this strange combination with only one other-

The silveret cut off his trail of thoughts then and there. Decades-old wounds could still run deep with vampires…

_Now to deal with the present, what can help me with both of my appetites?_

He then whipped out his cell phone, dialing a phone number. On the phone came a slightly annoyed voice that sounded like wind chimes.

_"What is it, Riku? I was almost done categorizing the shelves…"_

"Doesn't the day girl take care of that?"

The silveret could almost hear the rolling of the female's eyes.

_"She mysteriously disappeared. I was almost wondering if she became a nighttime snack for you. Poor thing."_

Riku frowned. "You know I don't do that type of thing, Lettie."

_"I know. So, what does my favorite historian/author/ incubus need?"_

"Well, I have situation…and…"

_"Oh, please tell me you are going to buy me dinner first before you attempt to sleep with me."_

Riku rolled his eyes. "Just come over after your finished, alright? I don't have enough money on me right now to buy a proper whore, one that doesn't talk back."

_"Ouch, that hurts."_

Riku ended the call, stuffing his hands in his pockets and deciding to quietly take a stroll down main-street to bask in the only glow his 'condition' allowed. Bright neon signs of clubs, theaters and diners were flashing mirages of colors.

_So strange on how things change as the ages past…_

Riku walked through the hullabaloo to a more quieter, older part of town, looking at a broken-down building with graffiti covering what was once a beautiful sign. He sighed.

"Why…? Why did he have to go…?"

The silveret was broken out of his revelry as he saw the crescent moon slightly begin to lower. _She should be out of the library by now, if she wants to get back before sunrise._

With that thought, and strange aerobatic movements that would have made any Chinese acrobat green with envy, Riku quickly scaled up a pipe, and began to jump from rooftop to roof top until he reached a particularly expensive-looking hotel, he then did a graceful leap into a alley way, before brushing himself off and walking into a marble-coated lobby, a man dressed in an expensive-looking suit called him over. "Ah! Mr. Kappa! Good to see you out and about. Two days already?"

Riku did one of his award-winning smiles. "Hello, Johnson. Since I've sent the last page to the editors, I'll be free until they start to come back with notices of 'we'll fire you unless you send us another chapter' letters."

"Good to here. Eh, Miss Dante(3) came by, asking for-"

"You gave the spare key to her, right?"

"O-oh! Of course, sir, she went right up-"

"Thank you, have a good night, Johnson."

"You too, Mr. Kappa!"

Johnson watched the young man enter the elevator. _He is quite a strange fellow. With not coming out for almost days and when he does come out, it is always when the streetlights come on, and his relationship with that girl… but I suppose all authors are a tad eccentric…_

"Honey, I'm home." Riku said, while he could hear a light snort coming from his bedroom.

"Alright, Riku, I have three hours before I need to get back…" The voice said.

"Why don't you just stay the day?" He suggested as he removed his jacket, hanging it on a cloth peg and began to unbutton his shirt as he walked down the hallway.

"Hmmm…well…"

When Riku saw a familiar slight form only wearing a bra and panties sitting with her legs crossed and her head tilted in thought before her green-blue eyes lit up and a smirk played upon her breathless face. "You'll just have to convince me then."

**For starters, NO, this shall not be a het centric-fic. Remember summary says Soriku? Riku and 'Lettie' are both vampires. They are friends, colleagues, and a more modern term to be used, sometimes 'fuck buddies'. **

**Cookies to someone who can guess who Lettie is! **

**And sorry for the short chapter, all the plot bunnicula's left de building. xD **

**But once they've stolen some juice from carrots, they'll be back, and with their werebunny friends with them! :D**

'**Hikari' I believe means 'light' in Japanese.**

'**Kappa' is a type of Japanese vampire. (if not, the internet lied!)**

'**Dante' also to the famous Poet who wrote ****"The Divine Comedy"****, and short for 'confidante'. **


End file.
